Whispers in the Dark
by FleetingButterfly
Summary: The necklace shattered, and Dunamis was released from the Curse of Hades. But the whispers haunt him still, sending him spiraling out of control. Will he ever truly be free?
1. Whispers

The moonlit temple was filled with the whir of a spinning beyblade. A small child was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows beside the beydish, closely watching the streak of brilliant purple that zipped around it.

The child's tuft of light hair and white robes contrasted sharply with his dark skin. His blue eyes followed the beyblade as it sped up, racing up one side of the bowl and into the air. There was a brief moment when the little boy could see a bearded, cloaked man wielding a crackling lightning bolt and suspended in a cloud of faint purple light.

Then that instant was gone as the beyblade landed in the waiting hand of its owner. The blader tucked his beyblade away as the child leapt up and ran over. The man's long hair and beard tumbled over his white robes as he looked down at the small boy.

"Were you watching carefully, Dunamis? Did you see Jupiter?" The man asked, blue eyes regarding the child seriously. "Yes Father", Dunamis answered, nodding earnestly.

The father turned to sit down on the stone chair that was placed in front of the beydish. The child followed, settling on the floor in front of his father.

"Do you want to hear the story again? Of your ancestor and the god of destruction?" the father questioned. His son nodded, shivering slightly in the winter chill. Though it often became cold up on the mist-enshrouded mountain, the wind on this particular night seemed more cutting than usual. The man's heart twisted at the sight of his child, sitting alone on the hard stone ground, with a forlorn frown on his face as he rubbed his arms.

"Dunamis, come here", he patted his knee invitingly. The boy looked up, surprised. His father had always maintained a certain distance between them, never touching him unless necessary. Hesitantly, he stood before making his way over to the waiting man. Sitting down in his father's lap, Dunamis was instantly surrounded by warmth. He snuggled closer against the man's side, half afraid he would be pushed away.

Instead, his father smiled fondly, one hand lifting to stroke Dunamis's hair. His other arm wrapped loosely around his child, holding him in a secure embrace.

Dunamis closed his eyes, savouring both his father's closeness and the comforting fingers combing through his hair.

_**...you are...the one who will be devoured...**_

Eyes snapping open, Dunamis gasped, staring in bewilderment at his father. The faint whisper had been hoarse and malicious, echoing strangely in his head.

"What's wrong?" His father sounded concerned.

**_...the curse will devour you...chosen one of the heavens...the god of destruction will drown you and this world...in darkness..._**

Dunamis couldn't hear his father's shouts anymore, and he barely registered the hands shaking his shoulders. His trembling fingers gripped his head tightly as his glazed eyes stared, unseeing. The whispers continued, growing louder.

_**...you will help revive the Nemesis...descendent of the cursed...and you shall be destroyed in both body and soul...by the Curse of Hades!**_

"No! Stop it please!" The child screamed, jerking and thrashing in his father's hold. "Please! Leave me alone! Stop it n-"

He slumped forward, unconscious. The man hurriedly gathered the limp body in his arms, one hand supporting his son's lolling head. He ran inside the temple, entering main chamber. Torches burned brightly along the walls, illuminating the painted figures and beyblades carved into the stone. Runes and constellations were etched into the floor. Three dark doors stood forbiddingly, their smooth surfaces gleaming in the flickering firelight

The father rushed through the middle door and into a smaller room. There were two beds, one on either side of the chamber. The man laid his son on the closest bed, pulling the blankets over his shivering form.

"No...please! Father!" Dunamis cried out, tossing beneath his covers, caught in the throes of a nightmare. The man grasped the child's hand in one hand, the other wiping the tears from the boy's face. Worry evident in his expression, he laid his thumb over Dunamis's thin wrist. His pulse was thumping fast and hard.

"Shhhh. I'm here now, Dunamis. Sleep", he murmured, feeling his son calm and his heartbeat slow.

"Father...the curse..." Dunamis's voice was barely audible, but his words sent a bolt of fear up the man's spine.

_It's too soon! The curse, is it already calling for him? That could only mean..._  
Gripping the necklace that was concealed beneath his robes, he turned away from the bed. He returned outside, needing to think.

_My son...are you the one destined to receive a star fragment? Will you be able to fight the curse and destroy Nemesis?_

His hand clenched tighter around the necklace's red jewel. The father tilted his head upwards, seeking reassurance from the all-knowing stars.

_Soon...I will..._

_...~*~...~*~...~*~..._

_A/N: I was debating whether or not to post this story. Then I decided to go ahead and upload it, since I had spent the last few days working on this instead of Fading Moonlight. Also, my close friend, Cherri-chan, threatened to eat all the egg tarts without me unless I posted it. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very welcome! _


	2. Cold

When Dunamis woke up, he didn't remember anything of the night before, or the mysterious whispers. His father was careful not to trigger a relapse of that night. Weeks passed, and the distance between them grew, as the man's interaction with his son dwindled into monosyllabic replies. They never physically touched for more than a moment, as the father would hurriedly move a few feet away. They never exchanged small talk, or even praises. The man could only watch, regretful, as Dunamis became more withdrawn and serious, hiding his emotions behind a blank, quiet façade.

But at night, as he listened to his son's cries as he struggled in one of his frequent nightmares, he told himself that it was the only way. To lessen the curse's influence on him, there had to be as little closeness or contact as possible. But still, he wished that he could have a little more of the time that was trickling like sand between his fingers.

_Soon...I will..._

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

"Father?" Dunamis was worried. His father had not been feeling well the last few days, and had been bedridden since the night before. His breathing was labored, he coughed frequently, and was in deep pain.

"Du...namis. You must...listen to me", his father managed to get out. One trembling hand reached for his neck, pulling a necklace into view from under his robes.

"This is...a curse..(cough)..that has been passed down to every guardian...since your ancestor took it in the place of King Zeus, to protect him from the terrible effects." Here he broke off to cough violently, his body convulsing. "Father! Don't speak, you need to re-"

"No!" The man was desperate now. He needed to warn his son before it was too late. "This curse...it calls you...like the Sirens. But you must resist...or it will take over...your mind and force y-" Here he stopped to cough again, blood splattering onto his hands and robes.

"Father! Please, you nee-", Dunamis begged.

"Listen to me!" His father gasped out,"Just listen to me! I only kept my distance...from you..(cough, cough)..because I wanted to prevent the curse. But it had already...begun to draw you. You must...guard this temple.I entrust this duty..(cough)..and Jupiter to you. I'm sorry. I have always lo-"

His body was suddenly racked by a violent fit as more blood sprayed from his lips.

Dunamis cried out,"No! Father, don't leave me! I don't wa-"

And then he was gone.

Dunamis could only stare at the twisted corpse, eyes wide and distressed, with tears streaming down his face.

"Father?"

_**...come...chosen descendent...your duty...and your destiny...awaits...**_

"Who's speaking?!"

**_...come...be devoured...this fate was already decided...by the heavens..._**

The whispers seemed almost familiar to the boy. Inexplicably, he found his hands reaching for the pendant around his father's neck. His father's neck...his dead father's...

_No!_

He drew back, disgusted with himself. _This curse...I will fight it!_

_**...why do you hesitate?...it is your fate...this man...is but an empty shell now...come...and sink deeper into the darkness...**_

The whispers were so loud now. They were drowning his every thought. Their words urged his fingers to move, to take the curse. Even as his hands closed around the crimson jewel, he wondered to himself. _Why...why does my body succumb so easily to this necklace's words? Father...I'm so sorry. Already I have failed you._

**_...yes...soon the light from the sky will come...and he will rise..._**

The gold pieces clinked together as he lifted the pendant over his own head and let it fall against his chest. Instantly, the terrible whispers died into faint murmurs at the back of his mind. He was overcome by a sudden wave of crippling nausea. Darkness ate away at his vision and he fell.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A cloaked and goggled figure stood at the top of a stone structure. The person paused before walking slowly down the series of steps carved into the building's side.

"So the curse has been passed on. Looks like the guardian has finally died. The real question is, will his son join my cause willingly, or will I need to activate the curse?"

The figure stopped at the base of the structure, head tilted towards the night sky. The stars stared back silently, cold eyes forever watching in the night.

Far away, a child was grieving.

Far away, that child was falling.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

It was so cold. But it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Dunamis stood by the tall pile of branches and twigs, a flickering torch in his hands. Beneath the firewood was the shrouded body of his father.

He felt oddly empty, almost disconnected, as if he'd cried himself dry of any feelings. But it didn't do much to numb the pain in his heart.

The murmurs in the back of his mind were mildly distracting, but he ignored them. After all, it was his own fault.

The necklace's red jewel flashed as he threw the torch on top of the pyre. Flames immediately flared up, dancing and crackling. Sparks arced through the air, spiraling wildly. Light and shadow danced across his face, gleaming off his dull eyes and reflecting off the pendant's facets.

He watched, silent, as the smoke curled up towards the stars.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

_A/N: Well, hope this chapter was okay and wasn't too boring. This will be the last chapter set in his childhood. Thanks to my first three reviewers: _

_Swift , SailorSun21, and zzaa3!_


	3. Shatter

The murmurs remained constant over the years, but Dunamis learned to push them aside. He couldn't even take the necklace off. Every time he tried, the curse would whisper enticingly, and he would always end up with it still around his neck. So he kept it beneath his robes and continued his duty as guardian of the temple. He waited...and waited for the time when the star fragment would come. He grew older, taller, and more serious. He looked almost exactly like his ancestor. Still, he waited, watching the sky for a star fragment.

Watching for the star fragment.

And when it came, he would be ready to guide the Legendary Bladers to defeat Nemesis.  
But until then, he would wait...

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A streak of light streamed across the sky. The murmurs grew louder, hissing excitedly in the back of his mind. Dunamis gathered the energy, that had been entombed within the temple, into the beydish. The constellation symbols etched into its curved sides lit up, and he sent it shooting upwards towards the sky.

He watched the star fragment shatter into ten pieces. Nine of them arced across the sky, heading towards the Legendary Bladers.

_Soon, they will come, and Nemesis will wake._

He watched one shining piece of the star fragment fall towards him.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Agony.

He could sense the curse stirring as the screams were torn from his throat. Dimly he could hear laughing from the cloaked person who had attacked him.

**_...now you shall be devoured..._**

He was engulfed by darkness.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Dunamis was surrounded by shifting, swirling inkiness. The pendant seemed to grow heavier and heavier until he fell to his hands and knees. The necklace began to emit an ominous dark aura and the red jewel glowed brightly. The gold pieces began to grow a lot longer and writhe as they wrapped around his arms, tying them together behind his back. He fell forward on to his stomach, crying out as the gold tightened and continued to spread, lashing around his torso and constricting his breath.

He watched, helpless, as the shadows around him seemed to bend outward and warp into a vaguely humanoid figure. The thing stood rigidly, its skin stretching and tearing as it continued to take shape. A dark cloak formed over black pants and a matching shirt. Long gloves covered its arms from knuckles to elbows. Purple-gray hair brushed across tanned skin, and its mouth was pulled into a derisive smirk. Cold blue eyes stared down at the bound guardian.

_It is...myself?!_

"I am the embodiment of the curse." It sounded exactly like him too. It stepped closer, using one foot to lift Dunamis's chin. "You are descendent of the cursed one? How pathetic."

It laughed mockingly, turning away from him. Its form began to fade as Dunamis felt a numbing cold creeping up his ankles. Twisting his neck around to see, he watched, horrified, as the surrounding shadows twisted and swirled around legs. The oily inkiness slid wetly over his skin, sending shudders down his spine.

"Soon, you will be devoured. Drown in the shadows under the weight of the curse!"

The last thing Dunamis heard before the shadows covered his head was the cruel laughter of the curse. Then there was only bitterness filling his screaming mouth, silence coating his ears, and darkness blinding his eyes.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

He awoke to the sensation of being electrocuted. It hurt. A lot.

Thankfully, despite the pain, it seemed to cause the shadows to recede somewhat. They slipped from his skin, dripping out of his mouth as he coughed.

Suddenly he was in a stone room, clothed in dark robes, with the necklace glinting in full view around his neck. He was currently engaged in battle with his fellow Legendary Blader, Gingka, who seemed to be giving some kind of heartfelt speech.

_What just happened?! The curse...it must have been controlling my body! I must warn Gingka!_

Unfortunately that was easier said than done, as his body still ached from the electrical shocks it had suffered. Still he managed to gasp out his message.

But before he could do much more, the curse was activated once again. He cried out as the curse expelled a dark fog, wrapping him in its embrace.

**_...you cannot defy the heaven's will!...the darkness...is your fate!_**

And then he was falling back into the shadows that writhed and squirmed, latching eagerly on to his body. The necklace was a heavy weight, dragging him deeper into the oily black substance.

_No! _He struggled, trying to pull himself free of the darkness that crept steadily up his torso.

"Why do you fight this fate?" It had returned, its face still a copy of his own. The imposter sneered condescendingly as the shadows inched up Dunamis's neck. "You cannot defy the heaven's will, and you are too weak to even break out of here."

Dunamis gritted his teeth, straining to keep his chin above the slick, moving mass. He did not want that stuff in his mouth again.

And then he was electrocuted again.

He screamed as electricity shot through him. He could hear it screaming too, as green sparks danced around its form.

And he was back in the room, this time battling Kyoya. Gingka and the mechanic girl stood with concerned expressions behind the lion blader.

Dunamis was barely able to get any words out, the effort leaving him gasping for breath.

Then the darkness closed around him once again, muffling his screams.

The shadows oozed sluggishly around his limbs, its movements noticeably slower than before.

_Is the curse weakening?_

He managed to tug his arms free of the disgusting sludge with some difficulty. Dull pain flashed through his aching body with every movement. He groaned weakly, becoming limp and sinking slowly into the darkness.

_I'm so tired...and my whole body hurts._

The shadows climbed up to his shoulders.

_I can't give up now. The Legendary Bladers need me. Nemesis must be stopped!_

He fought through the darkness, freeing his arms once again.

_Father would not want me to lose hope. I will not be drowned by this curse!_

Sparks danced briefly around the necklace. He ignored the pain, pulling himself further out of the shadows.

Abruptly he was once again in the room, staggering back at the sound of shattering glass. The necklace was broken. He was free.

Leone flew back to its master's hand, and Dunamis quickly searched for his own beyblade. Jupiter laid forlornly on the ground, defeated.

_Looks like it lost._

But even though he was released from the curse, there were still vague murmurs in the back of his mind. Dunamis ignored them, sure that they would soon disappear. He had the end of the world to worry about.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

The quiet words were there all through the last few battles. He had desperately hoped that the curse would die with Pluto. Outwardly, he had remained calm and fought fiercely against Rago and Nemesis.

In the end, he could only watch as Gingka finally defeated the evil. He listened, feeling vaguely useless as the screams of the monster faded away.

But he was happy. After all, the world was saved.

He returned to the temple with Titi, who seemed to be happy just to be able to battle everyday with someone. Still, even though they had won, why did he feel like he had lost something?

The whispers didn't fade.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A/N: Sorry for late update. I've been really busy lately. I'm starting to work double shifts at my job, and I have a big project to finish. In short, my updates will probably be few and far between. I'm really sorry.

That aside, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! The beginning is kind of fragmented, but it's supposed to be that way. I hope it wasn't a dull chapter. Reviews are welcome! :)


	4. Crimson

"Dyu-na-mi-su~", Titi sang out, dragging out the syllables of his name. "Yuu is coming to visit! With Gingky and the others!" The young child scampered eagerly to Dunamis, who was seated in the stone chair.

"Are they really? When are they coming?" Dunamis asked. It had been a couple months since Gingka and his friends had flown the two of them via helicopter to the temple, after both of their beyblades had been repaired by Madoka. Yuu had given Titi some mechanical device so that they could video chat, along with a battery-powered charger and wi-fi router.

Personally, Dunamis didn't really like the idea of the modern era's machines tarnishing the ancient temple. But Titi loved being able to talk to his best friend, and Dunamis was growing quite fond of the little boy. So he had kept his opinions to himself and quietly went about his duty.

"They're coming in a few days!" Titi's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he bounced excitedly. He was dressed in a miniature version of Dunamis's robes.

The first day Titi had come to the temple, the guardian had adamantly insisted that he change out of his dirty old poncho. Titi had not been happy to be forced into a "dress", but he had reluctantly agreed after Dunamis threatened to wash off his face paint.

Dunamis smiled at Titi's obvious enthusiasm. There had been a little difficulty getting used to Titi's loud energetic antics, as he was used to the silence and solitude of the temple. But he found that he enjoyed company. Before Titi had come to live with him, he could only occupy himself by battling the few treasure hunters that made it past the maze, reading books from the temple's small library, or tending the garden. Most of his time had been spent watching the stars. Sometimes he had wondered if it was possible to go crazy out of boredom. But he had not wanted to let down his father, and he had a duty to fulfill.

_Not that I've done a very good job at guarding,_ he thought, glancing ruefully at the cracked and damaged columns left from Kyoya's last visit.

Now he had to raise a young, hyperactive boy, who was constantly either getting on his nerves or making him marvel at how adorable he could be. He found that life was a whole lot more interesting.

Now, watching Titi run around, laughing and performing various flips and cartwheels, Dunamis idly wondered if he had ever been as carefree and innocent. Somehow, he doubted that.

After all, he had grown up knowing that he would one day be temple guardian and battle Nemesis, a mighty god of destruction. Not exactly a happy future. And his father had always been so distant, almost untouchable in a sense.

_But he was only distant to protect me,_ he reminded himself firmly.

_**Do you really believe that? Naïve as always, cursed one. How you ever defeated Nemesis is beyond me. Oh wait, you didn't; it was the Autumn Blader that did all the work. You were useless, as always.**_

_Be quiet! _Dunamis mentally snapped at the voice. Recently, it had grown louder, and its words were constantly annoying him. The whispers had lost their echoing quality, becoming clear and audible, as if the speaker stood right in front of him. A few times, he had to stop himself from talking to the voice out loud.

**_Why? I was only saying what you know is true. Besides, you can't stop me. You're too weak to do anything useful. Why do you think you're always the odd one out? The one that can only watch; the one that can only wait for events to happen by themselves. You can't _****do****_ anything. You can only sit around, waiting, like the pathetic, star-gazing fool you are!_**

"Just shut up!" Dunamis shouted, eyes screwed shut and hands slammed on his ears, as if it could block out the horrible whispers.

"Dunamis? Are you okay?" Titi tugged imploringly at the front of his robes, anxiety evident in his expression. Dunamis took a deep breath, removing his hands and clenching them together in his lap. He opened his eyes, which hid far too much weariness in their blue depths than any child his age should carry.

"I'm fine. We should go to bed now."

"Oh...are you sur-

"I said I'm fine!", the older boy snapped, eyes flashing, dangerously sharp. The guardian immediately regretted his harshness as Titi flinched, retreating back a step. Dunamis tried to calm down, ignoring the mocking laughs at the back of his mind. "Let's get some sleep. It's late, and I'm tired."

Getting up suddenly, he swept into the temple, leaving Titi to scramble hurriedly after him.

..~*~...~*~...~*~...

"Titi!"

"Yuu!"

The two children ran towards each other eagerly. Gingka, Modoka, and Kenta followed at a slower pace. Dunamis stood from the stone chair he had been seated in and made his way over to the four visitors.

"Hi Dunamis! How've you been?" Gingka asked, his shock of red hair and his white scarf moving slightly in he light breeze.

"I'm fine."

Gingka frowned as Dunamis turned to talk to Modoka. The guardian's reply had been abrupt, and his eyes had been fixed on a point over Gingka shoulder, as if he hasn't been speaking to the Pegasus wielder, but to another person entirely. Gingka also noticed that his smile seemed almost strained as he conversed with Kenta.

Are you really "fine",Dunamis?, he wondered, as the guardian's head snapped to one side and his mouth opened, as if to speak to the empty space beside him. But he caught himself and shut his mouth quickly, resuming talking to Kenta. Gingka moved next to Yuu and Titi who were laughing at some joke Yuu had made.

"Hey, Titi." He said quietly enough not to attract anyone else's attention. "Has Dunamis been acting strange lately?"

Titi looked up, surprised. Then the pink-haired child cast a worried glance towards Dunamis before whispering back. "Yes. He's been acting weird these last few days. He's been talking to himself and hasn't been sleeping."

Yuu leaned in conspiratorially. "What's wrong? Has he finally gone off the deep end?"

Titi shrugged. " I don't know. Lately, when he tries to go to sleep, he always wakes up screaming a few minutes later. Sometimes, he goes to bed, but when he thinks I'm asleep, he gets up to go outside."

Gingka mulled over the information as Titi returned his attention to Yuu, who was feeling slightly bored. The orange-haired child thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Hey Titi, let's have a beybattle!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The two children ran to the beydish, pulling out their beylaunchers.

"Okay, three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Modoka and Kenta rushed to the beydish to cheer them on, but Gingka ignored the clashing beyblades. He scooted closer to Dunamis, who wasn't paying any attention to the battle either. The guardian was muttering to himself, one hand fisted in his hair.

"Dunamis, are you alright? You've been acting strange and Titi says you ar-"

"I said I was fine." Dunamis snapped tersely.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" Dunamis's head snapped up to glare at Gingka. The Pegasus blader gasped, retreating hastily. Dunamis's eyes seemed almost crazed. They were filled with desperate rage and his pupils shrunken to black pinpoints.

"I- I want to help y-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! Just leave me alone!" The guardian shouted, clutching his head and staggering backwards.

"Dunamis!" Quetzalcoatl and Libra flew back into their respective owner's hands as the others turned their attention to Dunamis with alarmed exclamations. Titi and Yuu hurried over with Modoka and Kenta to stand beside Gingka.

"We only want to help, please believe us!" Gingka stepped forward, hands held out in a placating gesture. The distraught blader only shrank away, eyes darting about wildly. He had backed up against a stone wall and had nowhere else to run.

"Dunamis! Please calm down!" Titi cried, running to stand in front of the Jupiter Blader. The child reached up to tug at his robes, his blue eyes wide and guileless.

Dunamis gave an animalistic snarl, lunging forward and grabbing Titi's throat. The little boy let out a gurgling cry, hands clawing weakly at the guardian's wrist. Gingka and his friends started forward with cries of shock.  
Dunamis lifted Titi higher into the air, the child's kicking feet thudding uselessly against his stomach.

"I told you to leave me alone", the guardian hissed venomously. Titi could only whimper in reply, his face scrunched up in pain.

Dunamis spun around, slamming the struggling boy into the wall behind him. Titi cried out as his head cracked painfully against the hard stone, becoming limp in the guardian's grasp.

"Dunamis, stop this now! You're hurting him!" Kenta yelled. Gingka tackled Dunamis, causing him to drop Titi onto the floor. Modoka and Yuu immediately rushed to the unconscious boy. Modoka cradled his head in her arms as Yuu worriedly shook his arm in an attempt to wake him up.

Gingka was currently holding a struggling Dunamis in a uncomfortable-looking headlock. He grunted in pain as the guardian's elbow banged into his ribs. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Dunamis lashed out, striking his side again. Gingka released him with a yelp, stumbling as Dunamis kicked his feet out from under him.

"Dunamis, what is wrong with you?", Gingka gasped out, holding his side as he tried to get up. The Jupiter Blader smirked, arms lifting dramatically and eyes glinting.

"Nothing is wrong with me. This body is how it should have be. The heaven's will has been set upon this soul in the form of a curse. He has always been destined to be devoured. " Dunamis laughed maniacally, eyes rolling up in his head.

Then he collapsed.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A/N: I hope that those of you that live in the USA had a great 4th of July! Hope his chappie was interesting to read. TT•TT poor Titi.

Also, in case any of you haven't already, you should read **Adýnama Tha Kerdísei:Weak Shall Win** by Chidsengan. It's one of the best fanfics you'll ever read, but due to recent events, she wants to stop writing this awesome fic. It would be great if you could read it and review it to support those who don't want to this fic to end.


	5. Nightmare

Dunamis cried out as the shadows engulfed him, dragging him deeper into their cold embrace. It didn't matter how much he struggled, the darkness just wrapped tighter around him. Hands formed out of the inky substance, clawing and dragging at his limbs.

_Please! Let me go!_

_**This fate has already been decided by the heavens. It cannot be escaped!**_

He screamed as the shadows reached for his throat.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Dunamis awoke with a start, the cries still dying in his throat. He sat up quickly, disentangling himself from the blankets that had been twisted around him as he had tossed and turned. He clutched at his heaving chest as he struggled to calm himself.

_It was just a nightmare_.

As his breathing slowed and his heart stopped racing, he found himself staring around, bewildered at his surroundings. He was sitting in a bed with plain white sheets and short railings running along the sides. The room's walls were painted a light gray, and the floor was laid with dull bronze tiles. Two small tables, one on either side of the bed, were bare except for a small vase of wilting flowers. The room's light blue curtains were open, exposing the wide glass window. Outside, the dreary gray sky was pierced by soaring skyscrapers and the sounds of traffic filtered in dimly from the busy car-filled streets.

_Where am I?_

The first time he had left the temple had been when he was under the control of the curse. When he had been released, he had been thrown into a confusing new world full of bustling people and unfamiliar machines. But due to the threat of Nemesis, he hadn't been able to do more than marvel at the modern era. He had been too busy battling and worrying about the end of the world.

_I think that I'm back in the city that Gingka and his friends live in. But why am I here? I remember them arriving at the temple, but after that there's only a hazy fog._

Dunamis rubbed at his sore neck, wincing slightly. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to get up.

**_Cursed child, you will only bring even _more_ pain and despair to those around you_**.

_What?! _Dunamis stiffened, one hand buried in his lavender hair.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a young woman. Her curly auburn hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and her green eyes were fixed on the clipboard she was writing on. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform. The woman looked up, eyes widening when she saw that Dunamis was awake.

"Oh, you're finally awake! How are you feeling, Dunamis-kun?" She asked, striding forward to check the chart clipped to the bed's frame.

"I feel fine. Where am I, and why am I here?" He asked, still confused at the voice's cryptic words.

_What did it mean? I'll bring even _more_ pain and despair?_

The nurse hummed quietly as she read the chart, writing something on it with her pen as she flipped through her papers.

"Your friends brought you here to the hospital in a helicopter. I don't know all the details, but the doctor thinks you could be mentally traumatized or unstable." The woman glanced over sympathetically at Dunamis's shocked expression. She finished writing and turned to leave.

"I'll be right back with the doctor. Don't go anywhere, alright?" She called over her shoulder, already halfway through the doorway. The door snapped shut, leaving Dunamis alone with only his thoughts and the whispers.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

He flinched as dark cloth flashed at the edge of his vision.

_Not again..._

The day before Gingka's visit, he'd been plagued by glimpses of movement or snatches of black cloth in the corners of his vision. But every time he turned to look, no one had been there. Then, that night, he had seen the mirror image of himself leaning against the temple wall, wearing dark robes and a smug smirk. The next day, it had followed him around, hissing scathing remarks and insults. It had looked so real, as if it really had been there, but Titi hadn't been able to see it. By the time Gingka and his friends had arrived, Dunamis had been having difficulty ignoring it.

_I still can't remember what happened when Gingka visited._

The Jupiter blader bit his lip, frustrated at being unable to recall that night. Somehow, he felt that something terrible had happened.

_**Do you really believe you can avoid your fate?**_

It was standing by the door, eyes as sharp and cruel as daggers. The curse walked towards him, its footsteps silent. Despite the room's harsh fluorescent lights, it didn't have a shadow.

It leaned close, one hand falling on his shoulder, but Dunamis didn't feel any touch or the slightest pressure. The guardian shivered as his copy's freezing breath ghosted past his ear.

"You are already drowning. You cannot escape this curse", it hissed.

"You aren't real. You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination, an illusion!" Dunamis snarled back, his own hand flying up to tear its hand away.

The curse pulled its hand back as if burned, mouth curling in a condescending sneer. It stood, arms hanging limply at its sides. Its hair was covering its eyes, hiding their icy depths as it began to laugh.

"Not real? An illusion?" It lifted its head, eyes gleaming and teeth bared. "I'm as real as you'll ever be!"

Dunamis gripped his head, eyes screwing shut and gasps ripping from his throat, as his skull suddenly exploded in pain. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open.

The curse took a step towards him, the sound of the footfall echoing through the oddly silent room. Its shadow was a deep, impenetrable black that writhed and squirmed, hands outstretched as if it were alive.

Dunamis shrank back as his copy neared him, eyes wild with fear. The curse smirked, one hand grabbing the front of his blue hospital shirt and pulling him closer. It used one cold finger to tilt the guardian's chin, forcing him to meet its darkly amused gaze.

"You cannot fight this fate." The copy's grip tightened threateningly. Dunamis stifled a whimper, biting his lip hard enough to taste the copper of blood on his tongue.

"This is a nightmare you'll never wake up from."

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A/N: Apologies and free virtual egg tarts for all (or Oreo cookies if you don't like them)! Sorry, I had this sitting in my writing folder for a few days, but I kind of...forgot to post it. ^-^'

I hope the hospital parts were right. I've never been in an American hospital and examined its procedures and the room's details, let alone a Japanese one!


	6. Paranoia

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Dunamis watched through dull eyes as the hands of the clock jerked forward with every second that crawled by. A few hours ago, the nurse had come running at the sound of his screams. After she had sedated him, Dunamis hadn't missed the wary glance that she had shot his way.

_She probably thinks I'm crazy_, he thought bitterly, hands fisting in his blankets. _Even _I'm_ starting to wonder if I'm completely sane._

_**Of course you aren't**_, the voice crooned in the back of his mind._** You never were quite right in the head.**_

_Shut up!_ Dunamis snapped wearily.

The curse chuckled. Dunamis was relieved that the curse's image had disappeared as soon as the nurse had arrived, however the voice still remained, taunting him endlessly. The guardian stared out the window, watching the bustling stream of cars below. Vaguely, he wished the sounds of the evening traffic rush could be louder.

_Maybe it'll drown out the voice._

As if in a daze, he pushed himself out of the bed and staggered over to the window. Wrenching open the metal clasp, he shut his eyes as a stinging gust of air buffeted his face. Instantly, the distant sounds of honking cars and the rush of speeding vehicles increased until they filled the room with a jangling cacaphony.

The dark whispers were forgotten, as Dunamis concentrated to the noises below. He gripped the windowsill tightly, leaning out as far as he dared.

The wind nipped at his skin, blessedly numbing. He sighed, eyes shadowed and pensive, as the world seemed to pass him by. He searched for the stars, but they remained hidden from sight.

_Why am I always alone?_

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kobayashi Osamu. Your name is Titi, right?"

The pink-haired child nodded, legs swinging as he perched in the chair. The paint on his tanned cheeks was looking a bit smudged, probably since he had not had any chance to reapply it. He was dressed in a set of white robes with a black shirt and leggings underneath. According to the nurses, he had insisted on changing out of the hospital clothes as soon as he had woken up in his room.

His neck was bruised, dark blue splotches marring his skin.

"Can I go see Dunamis?" Titi's eyes were as wide and blue as the sky.

"Not yet." The doctor winced as the child instantly deflated, looking down dejectedly.

"You can visit him soon." Osamu reassured him hastily. "But first, you need to answer some questions for me, alright?"

The child nodded again, flinching as the movement aggravated his throat.

"Okay, can you tell me some things about Dunamis-kun? Things like how he acts and his personality."

"Ummm...he's always serious, and he doesn't smile a lot. And he always goes on about Gaia's will and how he only follows he heavens. But he's nice to me, and he's fun to battle." Titi grinned broadly. "I haven't beaten him yet, but I almost knocked him out of the dish last time!"

The doctor nodded, thinking to himself. _Gaia's will? Following the heavens?_ He made a few notes on his clipboard. "You live alone with him right? What about your parents?"

"I don't really remember my parents, and Dunamis never mentioned his." Titi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then can you tell me how he was acting a few days before he attacked you?"

Titi shifted almost guiltily before reluctantly answering. "He wasn't getting a lot of sleep and he ate a lot less too. I don't know why, but he got angry more often too. And he kept talking to himself when he thought I didn't notice."

"Talking to himself? Did it seem like be was talking to an invisible person?"

Titi hesitated, struggling to recall the conversations that he had eavesdropped on.

"I guess so. But we're the only ones on the mountain. There's no way that he could be talking to someone else!"

Osamu nodded, jotting down the new information. He opened his mouth, about to ask another question. But then he noticed that the child was looking a bit distressed.

_Poor thing. First he's nearly strangled by someone close to him, and then he has to answer all these upsetting questions._

"Why don't you get some food?" The doctor suggested instead. "The nurses make a delicious chicken curry."

Titi nodded and pushed himself off of the chair. He paused as he reached the door, one hand on its handle.

"Is Dunamis going to be okay?"

_I hope so._

"Of course." Osamu said smoothly.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

"Hello Dunamis-kun, my name is Dr. Kobayashi Osamu, but I would like it if you would just call me Osamu, alright?"

The doctor frowned as his words elicited only a curt nod of acknowledgement. This patient, known as Dunamis-kun since he apparently didn't have a surname, had a cool, blank expression on his face. He definitely wasn't smiling, but be wasn't frowning either.

Dunamis sat on the hospital bed with his hands folded in his lap. Osamu noticed that his patient refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to stare at the wall above the doctor's shoulder.

_Hmmm...looks like I have my work cut out for me._

Osamu scrawled a few short notes on his clipboard before returning to his questions.

"Tell me, Dunamis-kun, how are your parents? The ones who brought you here didn't have much information, just your name and a brief summary of the situation. I'm sure your parents are very worried abou-"

"They're dead."

The doctor was taken aback by the calm, almost emotionless response.

"Dead? Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"My mother's not dead", the patient amended, almost as if reminding himself.

The doctor watched, one eyebrow raised, as a series of emotions flitted across the teenager's face. First anger, then guilt, and then, finally, an almost weary sadness. Then Dunamis's face returned to its earlier impassive state.

Interesting, Osamu thought to himself. He made a mental note to bring up this topic in a later session, but for now, it seemed better to switch to a, hopefully, safer conversation.

"I hear that you're quite a strong beyblader."

The doctor waited for a response, and when none came, he continued.

"My son is a fan of the sport. He blades a little, but rarely ever enters any tournaments."

"How old is he?" Dunamis finally asked, voice holding some emotion that the doctor couldn't quite name.

"He turns seven in a few months. How long have you been blading?"

"Since my father died."

The flat, matter of fact way that Dunamis spoke was really starting to creep Osamu out. The doctor stumbled over his words, scrambling to find some topic that didn't lead to talking about his parents.

"Oh. Well, um I'm sure your hungry. I can get one of the nurses to get you something. What do you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? The food here is not that bad, I assure you. If you'd li-"

"I'm not hungry." Dunamis repeated. He finally dragged his gaze from the wall over to meet the doctor's eyes.

Osamu suddenly felt very, very small under he piercing stare of Dunamis's startling blue eyes.

"Kobayashi-san, I would like to know how long I'll be staying in the hospital. There's someone waiting for me back...home."

The doctor did not fail to notice the formal name, nor the hesitancy in which Dunamis dubbed his supposed home.

"Well you see, we still have to run some tests before you can go. I'm s-". Osamu had a hesitant idea on what was wrong with the patient, but the doctor still needed make sure.

"I'm fine." Dunamis stated evenly. He returned to staring at the wall. Osamu resisted the urge to turn around and look at the wall himself.

_What is he staring at?_

The doctor decided that it was time to take a more direct approach.

"Dunamis-kun, what are you looking at?" He inquired.

The blader in question stiffened before glaring hauntily at Osamu.

"I said I am fine." The teenager hissed, eyeing the doctor almost suspiciously. "What are you going to do to me?" If possible, the teen's flinty blue eyes seemed to become even colder, burning a proverbial hole through the alarmed man.

"Okay, okay. How about you get some sleep, and I'll go check on my other patients, alright?" Osamu hastily backpedalled out of the room.

_Sheesh, that kid is scary! If looks could kill I'd be dead._

The doctor sighed before looking over his notes. As he flipped through the pages, his frown became grave.

_Violent behavior, lack of emotional expression and eye contact, delusions, paranoia, and possible_ _hallucinations..._

The doctor bit his lip, worry evident in his grey eyes.

_It could be schizophrenia. _

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

A/N: Apologies for the my late update. Writer's Block is really aggravating.

Good news (for me): school has started! XD Yay!

Bad news (for you): I have no idea how much time I'll have for writing.

Originally, I had planned to write the rest of the chapter about Gingka and the others visiting Dunamis, but then I remembered a project I had done in 7th grade on schizophrenia. And thus, a plot bunny was born.

Schizophrenia is a mental disease that has many varied symptoms, including hallucinations, lack of emotional expressions, violent or disorganized behavior, paranoia, and delusions. Delusions are false beliefs of grandeur, such as ideas that one has magical powers or, in this case, believes himself to be chosen to carry out the heaven's will. (cough, Dunamis, cough)

Osamu Kobayashi is an OC. Osamu can mean friend and healer. Kobayashi means little forest. Why did I choose Kobayashi? ...I don't know. *shrug* it just sounded nice.

Anyways, next chapter will be up a lot sooner. I'm already halfway done writing it. Oh, and reviews help feed the starving plot bunnies. Save them! They're dying over here!


	7. Fall

A/N: For those who don't know, Ryusei is Ryo, AKA the Immortal Phoenix.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Before him stood a man with wise blue eyes and a long pale hair. His white robes rippled in a nonexistent breeze, the cloth shifting without a sound.

"Father." The single word was breathless, aching with a longing and laced with sorrow. Dunamis tried to move, perhaps to embrace the man, but his feet were held down by oily tendrils of darkness.

"I'm sorry, Dunamis... I never told you what I had read in the stars -the pain you would go through and the truth that I hid from you." His father's words held a strange echoing quality.

Dunamis tried to speak, but the darkness surged up to cover his mouth. He was forced to clamp his lips firmly together, or risk the repulsive substance leaking in to his mouth.

The older man continued," I saw, that night when the curse sensed you for the first time. I saw in the stars that you would be the Warriors' Guide. I saw that you would fall to the curse, but would break free. But it still hold you doesn't it? It is so strong now. Perhaps it even knows my secrets."

Dunamis suddenly felt cold, something akin to dread prickling under his skin. The shadows slid wetly from his face, freeing his voice.

But he could only listen.

"It knows about your mother, the lies I told, and... " The man's mouth continued to move, but only muffled sounds could be heard.

"Father!"

His eyes were so sad, so pitying. Dunamis watched, horrified, as the face seemed to wither, contorting with pain and illness. The robes became dirtied as smudges of ash marred the cloth. The eyes glittered feverishly before darkening to a dull, soulless shadow of its once crystalline blue.

His father swayed, then fell.

Dunamis dropped to his hands and knees, tears leaving tracks of silver on his cheeks and tasting of salt on his lips. The dying man was lying on his side, his glassy gaze still fixed upon his son. His mouth moved. His voice twisted, becoming a familiar derisive voice. Each word that fell out struck like a physical blow.

"You killed your father."

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Dunamis awoke with a start. He sat up abruptly, both hands flying up to cover his mouth, attempting to muffle the sounds of his sobs. Tears blurred his vision, a few drops trickling down his cheeks and dripping from his jawbone on to the bedsheets.

_**How pathetic. Are you going to go cry to mommy?**_

The curse laughed mockingly, shifting unpleasantly in the back of his mind.

_**Oh wait, I forgot. She left you, didn't she? Or maybe the old man lied and she's already dead. Maybe you killed her, just like you killed the your father.**_

"Shut up!" Dunamis screamed, not even caring that he was speaking aloud. His hands clamped down on his ears, as if trying to block out the terrible voice.

_**Why should I? All I'm doing is speaking the truth.**_

"Just stop it! Stop it, please!"

_**Fool. Didn't you ever wonder how your father fell ill so suddenly? It was because of you!**_

With a cry of desperation, Dunamis pushed himself out of bed. He ran out the door and raced down the empty hallways, hands still held firmly over his ears. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't really matter to him as long as he got away from the smug, laughing voice. After rounding a corner, he caught sight of a set of stairs leading up. A sign on the wall beside it proudly declared it as the stairs leading to the roof.

Dunamis stumbled up the steps, one hand clutching the railing like a lifeline. The other was fisted so tightly in his hair that several strands had already been ripped from his scalp.

He nearly tripped in his haste as he fumbled with the door knob. Finally, after fighting the stiff lock for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, the door clicked open. He staggered through, gasping like a fish out of water.

The wind was strong up on the hospital's roof. The gusts buffeted his slim form, whipping locks of his lavender hair into his face. He fell to his knees, hands still clutching his head.

Dunamis _screamed_. His harsh, broken cries filled his ears until it was all he could hear. His hands dropped to his arms. The whispers were pushed aside as he struggled to focus on the pain of his own nails clawing at his skin. He screamed and screamed until the inside of his throat was raw and scraped, and his voice cracked and died. Even then, he continued to attempt to force his voice through his aching throat, his silent cries making his throat convulse painfully.

He was falling, deeper and deeper, into a confusing tangle of half truths and twisted lies. And he couldn't seem to fight his way out of the darkness.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

It was an understatement to say that Dr. Kobayashi was worried.  
After all, Ryusei Hagane donated large amounts of money to the hospital every year. Not to mention, the year before the WBBA director had admitted a blader into the hospital, which had been more than happy to treat him. However, that same blader had somehow escaped his ward and ended up all the way in Europe.

Needless to say, Ryusei had not been happy.

And now, Dunamis had gone missing too.

Osamu sighed, his head already starting to throb. It was just not his day.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

"What's going on?"

Gingka and his friends were confused. They had come during visiting hours to see Dunamis and Titi. They were directed to sit in the waiting room as Dunamis's doctor was consulted. However, soon there was a flurry of shouting heard, startling those who had been waiting. A few minutes later, the nurses and hospital staff began to scurry around, as if searching for something...or some_one_.

Gingka was looking around frantically with Modoka, attempting to find the cause of the pandemonium. But every person they attempted to ask either ignored them or waved them away distractedly.

Yuu was preoccupied in attempting not to be run over. Eventually, Tsubasa, who had come in the place of Kenta, pulled him against his side and slung his tanned arm over the younger boy's shoulder. This effectively shielded Yuu from the worst of the crowd's jostling.

A very flustered nurse hurried by, her red hair in a wild disarray, but was stopped as Tsubasa stepped swiftly in front of her.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll get out of your way in a minute. I'm sure you're very busy, but my friends and I have come to visit someone in this hospital. There seems to be some trouble though. Could you explain the situation to us?"

The nurse looked startled, but blushed at Tsubasa's handsome smile and polite manner. She seemed hesitant, but melted under Yuu's famous puppy eyes. She glanced around nervously before bending closer to speak in a high, tremulous voice.

"Are you the ones who came to visit Dunamis-kun?"

Gingka and the others nodded affirmatively. The nurse looked a bit guilty, but continued on.

"He went missing. Right now, everyone's looking all over for him and checking the security tapes, so there's no need to worry. We'll find him in no time."

At that moment, a harried-looking doctor shouted across the room, calling for the nurse. She immediately made her way over, with a quick word of apology thrown over her shoulder.

"What do we do now? I can't believe they lost him!" Modoka exclaimed, her hair quirking up in indignation. Gingka nodded in agreement. After all, this was the same hospital that Tsubasa had went missing from during the World Championships. He shot a glance at the aforementioned Eagle blader.

Tsubasa looked shaken, probably remembering painful memories of the dark power. His sharp golden eyes were shadowed, and his hand had tightened around Yuu's.

The dark power's intoxicating whispers murmured spitefully in the back of his mind.

"Tsubasa..." Yuu whispered gently, green eyes wide and pleading. Tsubasa snapped out of his daze. He smiled reassuringly down at Yuu before turning back to his friends.

"Why don't we help look for him?" He suggested. The others agreed, and they pushed their way up to the ward where Dunamis had been staying.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

The hallway was also crowded. Modoka peered in Dunamis's room, but quickly withdrew.

"No one's in there. But the bed's really messy, and the window is open."

"You don't think he jumped out, do you?!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Modoka snapped," The staff would have noticed if he had done that. And Dunamis is definitely not suicidal!"

"He's definitely not violent either! And just look at what happened to Titi."

Suddenly, Tsubasa held his finger to his lips, shushing his bickering friends. His head cocked to one side as he listened to some mysterious sound.

_Is that...screaming?_

"This way!" He called over his shoulder as he turned to race down the hallway. With his superb hearing, he could pick up a faint, and quickly fading, noise. The others followed with exclamations of surprise.

Tsubasa brushed by several nurses, turned the corner, and pounded up a short flight of stairs.

The door was unlocked and swinging crazily on its hinges due to the howling wind. The voice had dwindled to hoarse, almost nonexistent cries.

And then, silence.

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Really long and apologetic A/N: Sorry this is late. I had to delete and rewrite the dream scene twelve times (And I kid you not. I counted.) And evidently I'm bad at keeping deadlines. -.-'

So, we get a bit of Tsubasa vs. Dark power, as well as a few unanswered questions: What happened to Dunamis's mother? And how did he kill his father? Does he have schizophrenia or not?!

Find in the next chapter! Maybe. My planning for the chapters is a little skewed. -.-' This chapter plus the next were supposed to be one chapter, but I had to split it up. Also, you all were supposed to have already gotten the part about his mother in an earlier chapter, but I couldn't seem to fit it anywhere. Maybe I'll just keep it hidden until the sequel...

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Especially shadowritergirl for pointing out Dunamis's OOCness. I do have an explanation: he is reacting to the curse in violent ways, similar to how the usually calm and cool Tsubasa went on a rampage due to the dark power.

And as an apology for the long wait, especially for Moonzilization 13452, here's a sneak peek!:

...~*~...~*~...~*~...

Chapter Eight- Tension

_There was something all too familiar about the whole situation. Even though the doctors claimed Dunamis had schizophrenia, Tsubasa had a sneaking suspicion that it was something far more sinister._

**Can you feel it?**

_Tsubasa stiffened as the dark power hissed in his ear. Instantly, the world froze, superimposed with a murky purple haze. His dark side appeared, eyes glowing scarlet and a wicked grin spreading across its face._

_And the scales in had tipped ever so slightly to the other's_ _favor_.


End file.
